L'histoire ne cesse jamais de se répéter
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: AU: Daenerys et Viserys n'ont pas réussis à fuir à Essos, et Robert Barathéon les a assassinés. Après la mort de la famille royale Barathéon la guerre éclate entre les différents bâtards de Robert, qui cherchent à récupérer le trône. Jon revient à Winterfell après la guerre, et il reçoit différents regards, blessé, curieux, colère... Et il se remémore les évènements de la guerre.


**Petit OS assez unique je pense. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire dès que j'ai eu l'idée en tête. Je ne voulais pas le faire trop long, alors j'ai beaucoup résumé les passages de batailles, sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails. Ce petit OS me sert de coupure pour mes deux autres fiction (Moat Cailin et Le Tournoi d'Harrenhal), et je compte en écrire un autre qui lui, aura un rapport direct avec Le Tournoi d'Harrenhal. Je tease un peu ? Allez, on va être gentil ! Le prochain OS aura un rapport avec les relations entre les Nordiens, et comment les Starks inspirent la fidélité et la confiance de leurs bannerets.**

 **Et pour ceux qui suivent les deux autres fictions, je mettrai à jour les deux histoires vendredi ou samedi (selon ma connexion internet, puisqu'en ce moment, je n'en ai plus. Je suis avec la 4G de mon téléphone à vrai dire...)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Et dernièrement, petit challenge pour ceux qui sont intéressés... Comme je l'ai dit, cette histoire n'est pas très longue, et beaucoup de passage sont résumés. Mais il y a moyen d'en faire une véritable histoire de plusieurs chapitres, avec beaucoup de dialogues etc... Si quelqu'un se sent motivé pour le faire, qu'il se sente libre de le faire, et de m'envoyer un lien en MP pour que je puisse lire :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Jon chevaucha doucement sur son cheval, passant par les rues de Wintertown, prenant la direction du château de sa famille. Eh bien, pas exactement sa famille. Certes, le sang Stark coule dans ses veines, mais son véritable nom de famille est Targaryen. Mais personne d'autre que la famille de son oncle n'est au courant, et c'est mieux comme ça.

Il entendit vaguement les acclamations du petit peuple, et, amèrement, il se rappela comment il en était arrivé à cet endroit précis, à ce moment précis. Tout a commencé il y a trois ans, quand Rickon était parti visiter le Mur avec Oncle Benjen, et que les sauvageons ont attaqués. Le Lord Commandant Jeor Mormont avait fait rapatrier les deux corps des Starks morts à Winterfell. L'ambiance avait été sombre pendant des mois. Lady Catelyn avait été inconsolable, et passait son temps à pleurer ou à regarder dans le vide. Seule Sansa et Lord Eddard avait réussi à la faire parler, et à la faire revenir à son état normal, bien que la tristesse n'avait jamais quitté ses yeux. Et pourtant, si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer par la suite, elle aurait profité de ces instants de paix…

En geste de bonne foi envers son vieil ami, le Roi Robert avait forcé l'un de ses chevaliers de la garde Royale à prendre le deuxième fils de Ned en tant qu'écuyer. Bran Stark avait été ravi à l'idée, et avait supplié son père d'accepter. Heureusement pour lui, son père ne voyait aucun inconvénient à cette offre, et Bran était donc parti à Port-Réal pour servir en tant qu'écuyer de Ser Barristan, et le remplacer à la mort de ce dernier.

Jon se souvient encore du cadeau que son père avait offert à Bran. Une épée longue que Bran devrait apprendre à manier quand il deviendra chevalier. C'était l'une des plus belles épées que Mikken, le forgeron de Winterfell, avait fabriqué. Bran avait prêté serment sur son honneur en tant que Stark qu'il ne s'en séparerait jamais.

Et pendant quelques mois, la vie était redevenue presque normale, même s'il manquait deux membres de la famille Stark, l'un mort et l'autre envoyé dans la capitale. Ned recevait de nombreuses demandes de fiançailles pour Robb, Sansa, et Arya, qui avait eu son premier sang de lune juste après le départ de son petit frère.

Il n'en avait pas accepté tout de suite, préférant faire rencontrer les prétendants à ses enfants. Mais aucun de ses enfants n'était arrivé à trouver un partenaire acceptable parmi les prétendants, et donc, ni Sansa, ni Arya, ni Robb n'était fiancé ou marié.

Puis l'impensable était arrivé. La famille royale avait décidé de faire un voyage dans les Storm Lands, en compagnie des frères du Roi, à savoir Renly et Stannis. Ce qui aurait dû être un simple voyage pour présenter les enfants royaux tourna au cauchemar. D'anciens loyalistes Targaryens avaient essayé de venger la dynastie déchue, et, malheureusement, avait réussi.

Le cortège royal escorté par cent hommes et la garde Royale s'est fait attaquer sur la route par une centaine de mercenaires. L'attaque avait pris les gardes au dépourvu, et la moitié des soldats étaient tombés morts avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais le manque d'entrainement des mercenaires avait fini par se faire sentir, et les soldats restants réussirent à les tuer tous.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'ont pas été assez réactifs. La Reine Cersei et ses trois enfants, Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen, sont morts, tués par des carreaux d'arbalètes dans le ventre ou dans la tête. Le Roi Robert avait réussi à se procurer une épée et avait participé à la défense du cortège, mais il était distrait, et ce manque d'attention lui fût fatal. Un des mercenaires avait réussi à planter son épée dans le ventre du Roi. Il vécut assez longtemps pour que ses deux frères et Ser Jaime entendent ses dernières paroles.

« Moi, le Roi.. R-R-Robert Barathéon… Légitime mes… Tous mes bâtards. Qu'ils… Me… Remplacent…»

Ses deux frères lui promirent de les trouver et de s'occuper des enfants illégitimes de Robert. Ser Jaime fit la même promesse, même s'il détestait Robert. En s'éloignant du cadavre frais du Roi, il rejoignit Ser Barristan, et le vit accroupi sur le sol, le cadavre de son écuyer entre les bras. Bran Stark était une autre victime de cet assaut.

Quand la nouvelle avait atteint Winterfell, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas que Catelyn qui tomba en dépression, mais Jon, Robb et Ned également. Seules Arya et Sansa ont réussis à pousser la douleur assez loin pour pouvoir s'occuper de Winterfell et de leur famille, en essayant de les soutenir du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. En fait, Ned était tellement dépressif qu'il fût distrait pendant un entrainement à l'épée avec ses fils, et il s'infligea lui-même un coup d'épée dans la jambe.

Malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas létal, la blessure qu'il avait subi l'empêcher de rester debout trop longtemps. Le mestre avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le guérir, mais même lui ne pouvait pas tout résoudre. Le seul point positif de cette blessure, c'est le fait que Catelyn ait reprit ses esprits pour soutenir son mari pendant les séances ou Ned s'entrainait à marcher.

Loras Tyrell, un des chevaliers assermenté au service de Renly Barathéon s'était chargé de rapporter le corps de Bran à Winterfell, ainsi que d'exprimer toutes ses condoléances pour la perte d'un fils tel que Bran, au nom de la maison Barathéon et de lui-même. Il avait appris à connaitre le jeune garçon, et il avait vu un grand potentiel en lui. Malheureusement, les Dieux ont réclamés son âme beaucoup trop tôt.

Ser Loras expliqua également tous les détails de l'attaque des mercenaires, que la totalité de la famille royale était morte, et récita les derniers mots de Robert à Ned, puisque tout le monde sait que Ned et Robert étaient de proches amis, presque des frères. Ned ne voyait aucun problème à plier le genou à un des bâtards de Robert, tant qu'il était éduqué et régnait correctement. Mais le souci, c'est qu'il ne connait pas les bâtards, excepté Mya Stone, maintenant Mya Barathéon.

Ser Loras était reparti et avait informé Renly et Stannis, qui agissaient en tant que codirigeant le temps de retrouver les bâtards de Robert, et de déterminer lequel était le plus digne du poste de Roi de Westeros. La Main du Roi Robert fût d'une aide précieuse. Il connaissait l'étendue des… libertés prises par Robert, puisqu'il était celui qui devait les cacher au reste du monde.

Edric Storm

Nyssa Storm

Mya Stone

Gendry Waters

Durran Snow

Randyll Hill

Myranda Sand

Alys Rivers

Beric Flowers

Alérie Flowers

Toutes ces personnes devinrent Prince et Princesse du jour au lendemain. Ils furent amenés à la cour de Port-Réal, dans le Donjon Rouge. Presque tous acceptèrent leur nouveau statut, excepté Beric Flowers et Durran Snow, qui ont préférés partir et rester à leur vie actuelle, à savoir chasseur et soldat.

Stannis et Renly se sont donc concentrés sur Gendry, Randyll et Edric pour savoir lequel d'entre eux serait digne de succéder à Robert. Et de là, le chaos éclata. Stannis était en faveur d'Edric car il était le bâtard le plus vieux, et avait été élevé par une maison vassale des Barathéons en tant que pupille. Il connaissait donc l'histoire de sa famille, savait manier les armes, et était éduqué.

Renly, en revanche, voyait plus de potentiel en Gendry, qui, malgré ne pas avoir reçu d'éducation formelle, connaissait également l'histoire des Barathéons, et était très doué avec un marteau, comme son père. Il lui faudrait juste quelques leçons pour pouvoir diriger de façon juste. Deux choix donc pour le futur Roi de Westeros.

Encore aujourd'hui, Jon se demande comment ils en sont arrivés là. Il entra dans la cour de Winterfell, et vit sa femme, son oncle et sa tante l'attendre. Intérieurement, il soupira. Cette guerre avait tant couté à Westeros, et au Nord. Heureusement, maintenant, elle est finie.

Edric Barathéon s'est auto-proclamé Roi de Westeros. Stannis lui donna son support. Renly n'était pas d'accord, et proclama Gendry comme le vrai Roi de Westeros. Ces deux actes furent le commencement de la fin. La totalité des seigneurs de Westeros réagit vivement, ne voulant pas être gouverné par deux Rois. Cependant, ni Gendry ni Edric ne voulait renoncer au titre de Roi, et les deux se déclarèrent la guerre pour déterminer lequel serait digne de diriger le royaume.

Le Val en décida autrement. Robert Arryn avait passé sa vie avec Mya Stone comme femme de chambre. Sa mère, étant influencée par Petyr Baelish, épousa Robert et Mya, et proclama Robert Arryn comme le vrai Roi de Westeros, même si tout le monde savait que c'était Mya qui contrôlait le jeune Arryn.

La guerre est aujourd'hui connue comme la Guerre des Cerfs. Le Roi Gendry contre le Roi Edric, contre la Reine Mya. Un seul but : Le trône de fer.

La Reine Mya était bien connue dans le Val, et ne trouva aucune difficulté à soulever les trente-mille chevaliers du Val pour soutenir sa cause. Le Roi Edric était connu dans les Storm lands, et lui aussi ne trouva aucun problème à appeler les quarante-mille soldats. Le Roi Gendry était moins connu, étant un simple forgeron, mais réussit à avoir le soutien des Crownlands. Les connections de Renly Barathéon amena le Roi Gendry à obtenir le soutien du Reach.

Les premiers combats furent sanglants. Les armées de la Reine Mya rencontrèrent celles du Roi Edric. Ils commencèrent à se battre, notamment dans les Riverlands, autour du château d'Harrenhal. La bataille dura pendant une journée, mais finalement, aucun des deux camps ne fût victorieux. Ils avaient perdu la moitié de leurs armées en une seule journée. Pris de pitié pour ses soldats, le Roi Edric appela un cessé le feu, et rencontra la Reine Mya pour des négociations.

Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pendant cette réunion, mais à la fin, la Reine Mya annonça qu'elle plierait le genou en faveur du Roi Edric, et que les armées du Val se joindraient aux armées des Storm lands. La rumeur veut que les deux se soient bien entendus, et se soient mis d'accord sur la véritable menace : Gendry Barathéon, qui avait la plus grande armée, et l'accès au trône de fer.

Mais avec les deux camps réunis, les forces étaient de nouveau équilibrées. Les deux Rois s'en rendirent compte rapidement, et décidèrent de chercher des alliés. C'est à ce moment que le Nord entra en guerre. Mais pas dans le but de soutenir un Roi par rapport à un autre.

Edric était monté à Winterfell, et avait essayé de négocier une alliance avec Ned Stark. Il épouserait Sansa ou Arya, faisant d'elle la Reine de Westeros, en échange du soutien du Nord. L'offre était tentante, réellement, mais la perte de Bran et de Rickon avait fait réfléchir Ned et Catelyn. La guerre signifiait envoyer Robb au front, et, si la victoire venait, de perdre Sansa ou Arya dans le Sud. Et les Starks ne survivent pas dans le Sud.

Ned avait alors décliné l'offre, avec un seul prétexte :

« Robert était mon meilleur ami. Votre offre est tentante mon Roi, mais les Starks ne gèrent pas très bien le Sud. Je serai heureux de plier le genou quand vous monterez sur le trône. Le Nord restera neutre. Je ne peux pas en toute conscience, choisir l'un des enfants de Robert au-dessus d'un autre. Je suis désolé mon Roi. »

Edric avait compris le raisonnement. Il était reparti, assuré qu'au moins, le Nord n'entrera pas en guerre avec Gendry. Mais le temps de ces négociations, Gendry avait réussi à négocier une alliance avec les Lannisters, en acceptant Tywin Lannister comme sa Main. Il avait pris le dessus par cette alliance, ayant presque le double des soldats que possédait Edric.

Les rumeurs veulent qu'Edric et Mya Barathéon étaient tellement en colère qu'ils acceptèrent d'entamer des négociations avec Dorne, l'un des derniers royaumes neutre. Les négociations étaient longues et difficiles, mais à la fin, le Prince Doran accepta de soutenir le Roi Edric à la condition que sa fille Arianne devienne la nouvelle Reine de Westeros. Edric accepta rapidement.

Les forces étaient de nouveau équilibrées. Les Riverlands étaient déchirés, de part et d'autre, par le fait que les deux camps se bataillaient dans ce royaume. Au final, les forces des deux camps étaient égales, et quand un château était perdu, un autre était pris. Les forces Tyrells commencèrent à marcher vers Dorne, coupant l'arrivée des soldats soutenant Edric.

Le Roi Gendry, comprenant qu'il n'y aurait pas de camp vainqueur dans de telles conditions, décida de tenter sa chance et monta à Winterfell pour demander le soutien du Nord à sa cause. Malheureusement pour lui, il rencontra la même réponse qu'Edric. Le Nord restera neutre, et pliera le genou au Barathéon montant sur le trône.

Gendry accepta la défaite dans les négociations, et se prépara à repartir dans le Sud pour reprendre sa guerre, quand il fût ébloui par la fille d'Eddard Stark, en train de se battre dans la cour d'entrainement, avec une épée mince, contre l'un de ses frères. Il profita alors du fait que Lady Arya devait voyager à Bear Island pour la kidnapper et l'emmener avec lui dans le Sud.

Lorsque les Starks apprirent l'enlèvement d'Arya, ils appelèrent leurs bannerets à préparer leur armée. Ils descendraient vers le Sud, et se joindrait à la guerre. Tous se souvenaient de ce qu'il s'était passé pour Lyanna Stark, et aucun Nordien ne voulait qu'Arya ne soit tuée dans cette guerre. C'est à ce moment-là que Ned décida de révéler la vérité sur la parenté de Jon. Il n'est pas son fils bâtard, mais l'héritier légitime de Lyanna et Rhaegar Targaryen. Les bannerets des Starks connaissaient déjà Jon, et, malgré quelques ressentiments au début, ils déclarèrent qu'il était un Stark, et non un Targaryen, quel que soit son nom. Ils proclamèrent Jon comme le vrai Roi de Westeros, et l'armée du Nord se battrait pour lui.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à la réponse de Jon.

« Je ne veux pas être Roi ! Tout ce que j'ai voulu, pendant toute ma vie, c'est être un Stark, et je m'étais résolu à n'être qu'un bâtard. Ce que je veux ? Servir Robb comme l'un de ses hommes. Je ne veux certainement pas être un Roi pour ces suderons. Je ne veux rejoindre cette guerre que pour une seule raison : Sauver ma sœur… Cousine. »

Cela lui a valu des acclamations des seigneurs du Nord. Ned resta à Winterfell, mais Jon et Robb partirent à la guerre. Sur le chemin pour rejoindre les Riverlands et prendre part à la bataille, des réunions entre les seigneurs et commandants de guerre déterminèrent leurs prochains mouvements. Tous étaient d'accord pour soutenir le Roi Edric.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les Riverlands, ils arrivèrent pendant une prise de château. Une partie des forces de Gendry essayaient de s'emparer de Riverrun, qui était tenu par des forces d'Edric. A la fin de la journée, les forces du Nord repoussèrent celles de Gendry, complétement prises au dépourvu.

Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle de cette bataille, le Roi Edric s'empressa de rejoindre Riverrun, et rencontra les seigneurs du Nord, qui le proclamèrent Roi de Westeros. Lord Robb Stark promit les forces du Nord à deux conditions.

« Le Nord vous soutient, Roi Edric, car le Nord veut sauver ma sœur. Cependant, je veux deux choses. Tout d'abord, mon frère Jon Snow devra être légitimé comme Jon Stark. Ensuite, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de vous demander cela puisque vous en avez la priorité, mais je veux faire souffrir Gendry Waters avant que vous ne lui preniez la tête ! »

Edric avait accepté immédiatement, n'étant pas au courant de la véritable parenté de Jon. Pas que cela ait un grand impact sur son règne maintenant que Jon était devenu un Stark. Avec le Nord de son côté, le Roi Edric commença alors à gagner du terrain sur le Roi Gendry. Les Riverlands tombèrent rapidement sous sa domination. Le Roi Gendry demanda alors aux îles de Fer de le soutenir, ce qu'il réussit plus ou moins. Seule ma maison Greyjoy refusa, puisque Théon était encore un otage des Starks, mais le reste accepta de soutenir Gendry.

Cependant, les îles de Fer n'attaquèrent pas les Riverlands. Ils envahirent le Nord. Edric autorisa alors les forces du Nord à revenir chez eux pour reprendre leurs terres, sachant qu'avec l'avance qu'il avait déjà, il pouvait se le permettre. Jon était remonté dans le Nord pour défendre ses terres des Fers-nés, et, étonnamment, Edric avait décidé de monté avec lui pour lui montrer son soutien, d'ancien bâtard à ancien bâtard. Le Roi Edric avait confié le contrôle de son armée à Robb Stark et Stannis Barathéon, qui étaient de loin les meilleurs stratèges de son armée.

La reprise du Nord fût rapide, mais les nouvelles furent dures. Pendant son absence, les armées d'Edric commencèrent à envahir les Westerlands. Pendant une négociation pour le rendement d'un château, Tywin Lannister trahit sa parole pour la trêve momentanée, et massacra toute une armée, dont Robb et Stannis.

La nouvelle frappa durement les Starks et les familles du Nord. Edric descendit immédiatement au Sud pour diriger sa guerre, pendant que le Nord se regrouperait et descendrait une nouvelle fois, mettre fin définitivement au Roi Gendry. Un seul problème se posa. Il n'y avait plus de fils de Ned Stark pour hériter du Nord. L'héritière légitime était Sansa. Catelyn ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant, et Ned refusa catégoriquement de prendre une nouvelle femme pour concevoir un héritier.

Le Nord, bien qu'acceptant que les femmes dirigent, ne voulaient pas qu'une femme soit à la tête de leur royaume. A la suggestion de nombreux bannerets, un mariage fût organisé entre Jon et Sansa. Le nom Stark resterait intact, il produirait des héritiers, et ils hériteraient de Winterfell quand Ned rendra son dernier souffle. Ni Jon ni Sansa n'était d'accord en premier lieu, mais ils comprirent que le devoir était plus important que leurs intérêts. Et puis, ils sont des cousins, même si personne d'autre que le Nord n'est au courant.

Malgré le fait d'avoir haï Jon pendant longtemps parce qu'elle pensait qu'il prendrait la place de ses enfants, Catelyn était l'une des personnes qui approuvait le mariage. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Jon pour ses véritables parents et le mensonge de Ned, mais aussi qu'il était un homme bon, fort et courageux. Sa réputation sur le champ de bataille était reconnue. Certains le jugeaient comme étant le meilleur épéiste du Nord, et même de Westeros, bien que Ser Jaime Lannister était certainement meilleur que lui.

Et le Nord accepta Jon comme étant leur prochain Gardien du Nord. Il avait combattu à leurs côtés pour défendre leur royaume, avait sauvé beaucoup de vie, et était très respecté. Et le mariage avec Sansa ne fera que renforcer le sang de loup qui coule dans leurs veines.

Il s'était marié rapidement dans le Godswood de Winterfell, et deux jours après la cérémonie, Jon était redescendu dans le Sud pour sauver Arya, l'armée du Nord derrière lui. Il promit de venger Robb, et, avec ses hommes, saccagea entièrement les Westerlands. Lui et son armée sont les premiers depuis de nombreuses années, à avoir pris Castral Roc. Les Nordiens pillèrent les Lannister, et envoyèrent la moitié de l'or au Roi Edric, l'autre moitié pour le Nord.

Jon exécuta lui-même Tywin Lannister, Kevan Lannister et Tyrion Lannister. Le seul Lannister restant était Ser Jaime, qui n'était pas présent dans les Westerlands. Mais maintenant que les Westerlands étaient sous la domination Nordienne, et donc du Roi Edric, ses armées se tournèrent vers le Reach. Complétement encerclée, le Reach se rendit sans effusion de sang. La guerre était en train d'être gagnée par le Roi Edric. Il ne restait plus qu'à prendre le contrôle des Crownlands, et la guerre serait finie.

Le Roi Edric, Lord Jon, l'armée du Nord, l'armée du Val, l'armée de Dorne, l'armée des Storm lands et les soldats des royaumes traitres ayant pliés le genou se rendirent donc à Port-Réal, ou le Roi Gendry s'était réfugié. Sur la route, deux corbeaux arrivèrent. Le premier pour Edric : Sa femme, Arianne Barathéon, venait de donner naissance à un fils qu'elle avait nommé Steffon, en l'honneur du père du Roi Robert Barathéon. Le deuxième corbeau annonça à Jon que sa femme était enceinte. Tout comme leurs parents, ils n'avaient eu qu'un seul essai, mais ils avaient réussi à produire un héritier.

Encouragés par ces nouvelles, les deux hommes donnèrent un discours pour motiver les troupes et envahirent Port-Réal. La ville tomba sous le contrôle d'Edric à partir du moment où des espions de Dorne réussirent à faire ouvrir les portes. Ils trouvèrent le Roi Gendry dans la salle du trône. Edric le fit enfermer immédiatement, voulant en faire une exécution publique. Mais avant ça, il promit à Jon de le laisser aller dans la cellule ou Gendry était enfermé, et de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, tant que Gendry était encore vivant.

Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé, mais dès qu'il était sorti de la cellule, Jon fut intercepté par Varys, qui lui donna la localisation de sa sœur. Il renvoya ses armées au Nord, demanda à préparer un bateau pour naviguer à Dragonstone, et à quelques-uns de ses amis de l'accompagner sur l'île. Dacey Mormont, Meera Reed, Smalljon Umber et Torrhen Karstark acceptèrent.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils embarquaient dans un navire, Le Roi Edric prit la tête du Roi Gendry sur la place publique, et devint officiellement le seul vrai Roi de Westeros. Gendry était resté la tête haute, mais n'avait jamais parlé. Tout le monde pensait que c'était parce qu'il voulait rester digne, mais seules quelques personnes connaissent la vraie raison. Jon Stark lui avait coupé la langue, même si personne ne sait pourquoi.

Quand il débarqua à Dragonstone, Jon se rendit compte que l'île était déserte, tout comme les informateurs de Varys, le maitre des murmures du Donjon Rouge, lui avait dit. Il n'y avait que quelques paysans, loin de la forteresse. Et la forteresse en elle-même n'était gardée que par trois gardes. Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Meryn Trant et Ser Sandor Clegane.

Les trois chevaliers refusèrent de les laisser passer, malgré le fait que leur Roi était mort et que la guerre était terminée. Ils raillèrent même les cinq Nordiens en les insultant de barbares primitifs. Puis ils dégainèrent leurs épées. En quelques secondes, Meryn Trant était tombé au sol, la tête coupée par la lame de Jon. Ser Jaime et Ser Sandor se battirent mieux que le chevalier déchu, réussissant à tuer Torrhen et Smalljon facilement, ainsi qu'à paralyser brièvement Dacey. Meera, qui utilisait une lance plutôt qu'une épée, arriva à percer la tête de Sandor, le laissant mourir sur le sol. Les deux derniers Nordiens entourèrent alors Ser Jaime, et se mirent à se battre.

Mais Jaime Lannister n'était pas considéré comme l'un des meilleurs chevaliers du royaume pour rien. Il avait été l'écuyer d'Arthur Dayne, l'épée du matin, après tout. Et même Jon, le meilleur épéiste du Nord, avait du mal à suivre ses mouvements. Pire encore, Jon perdit son épée, et la lance de Meera se brisa un mille morceaux. Seul un réflexe de Dacey leur sauva la vie. Elle envoya de la terre au visage de Jaime. Sa vision se brouilla à cause de la poussière, et Jon en profita pour ramasser un morceau de la lance de Meera, et de le planter dans l'œil de Jaime. Meera préféra s'assurer de sa mort, et ramassa l'épée de Dacey pour enlever la tête du dernier Lannister encore en vie.

Une fois la bataille terminée, ils se précipitèrent dans la forteresse, et trouvèrent Arya, allongée dans un lit. Jon lâcha son épée et se précipita vers sa sœur préférée. Ce n'est que quand il se rendit compte de l'humidité de ses mains et des tâches rouges sur le lit qu'il comprit que sa sœur était mal en point. Il essaya de lui parler, mais il pouvait voir l'énergie quitter le corps de sa sœur. Il était en pleur, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle était beaucoup plus courageuse que lui. Arya fit signe à une servante qu'il n'avait pas remarquée, et elle lui donna un petit paquet. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose, avant de prendre du recul et de parler à voix haute.

« Jon. Tu dois le protéger. Promets le moi Jon. Promets le moi. Tu sais ce qu'il lui fera s'il le découvre. Promets le moi Jon. Promets le moi. »

« Je te le promets petite sœur. » Avait répondu Jon. Arya avait simplement souri avant de rendre son dernier souffle, dans les bras de son frère. Jon ne sait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à pleurer, implorant les Dieux de lui rendre sa sœur. Il était vaguement conscient de la présence de Meera et Dacey derrière lui. Lorsque Meera posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, l'une des servantes lui tendit un petit coffret avec plusieurs parchemins. Silencieusement, il les lut.

« Personne d'autre n'est au courant ? » Avait-il demandé à la servante. Elle lui avait dit que seules les personnes présentes dans la forteresse étaient au courant. Jon avait acquiescé, et avait tranché la gorge de la servante, ordonnant à Meera et Dacey de faire pareil avec les autres. Une fois qu'ils avaient tués tout le monde, ils récupérèrent les corps d'Arya, Torrhen et Smalljon, repartirent vers leurs navires, et naviguèrent jusque Port-Blanc dans le Nord, pour retourner chez eux. Il fit jurer Dacey et Meera au secret, avant de se séparer d'elles et de se diriger à Winterfell.

Et maintenant, il descendit de son cheval, dans la cour de Winterfell, une dizaine de soldats derrière lui, fournis par Lord Manderly, ainsi qu'un chariot contenant un cercueil provisoire pour Arya. Rapidement, il rejoignit sa femme, qui venait d'accoucher puisqu'elle avait encore sa taille fine parfaite. Il l'embrassa rapidement, toujours pas habitué au fait d'être marié, et elle lui présenta leur fils.

« Je voulais l'appeler Robb, mais… Robb sera toujours mon frère. Alors j'ai regardé dans les noms de notre famille. Je sais que tu voulais rejoindre la Garde de Nuit, alors il porte le nom du Lord Commandant le plus jeune de l'histoire. Jon, je te présente ton fils, Osric Stark. » Dit-elle, tout en donnant le bébé à son mari. Jon le prit délicatement. Osric avait les mêmes yeux que lui, mais ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que sa mère.

« Il est parfait. » S'émerveilla Jon, tenant pour la première fois de sa vie SON enfant. Sansa sourit, et Ned et Catelyn s'approchèrent pour saluer Jon, bien qu'il resta concentré sur son fils. Puis un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et les quatre se retournèrent vers une femme, qui tenait un petit paquet dans ses bras. Jon tendit Osric à Sansa, qui accepta, et prit le paquet de la femme, révélant un bébé aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs. Le regard de Catelyn se transforma en regard de colère. Le bébé était la copie conforme de Jon, lorsqu'il était lui-même bébé. Ned le regarda avec curiosité, et Sansa avait l'air blessée.

Jon regarda le petit garçon entre ses bras et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

 _Promets le moi Jon. Promets le moi._

Il avait lui-même grandi comme étant un bâtard. Certes sa vie n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait réussi. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'une mère, mais il avait l'amour d'un père. Il avait l'amour de ses frères, et de ses sœurs.

Il n'avait jamais connu la pauvreté malgré son statut. Il avait bénéficié d'une véritable éducation et d'une des meilleures formations aux armes du Nord.

Il avait été élevé avec ses frères et sœurs dans le même château qu'eux, et il avait survécu. Il était l'un des seuls à avoir survécu. Alors s'il avait réussi à le faire, le garçon dans ses bras pourra le faire.

Et pourtant, quand Jon regarde dans les yeux de l'enfant, puis dans ceux de sa femme, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à sa propre jeunesse. Il avait passé son temps à faire des corvées supplémentaires pour Lady Catelyn, à recevoir des regards haineux de la part du peuple et des servants, à recevoir des regards d'indifférence de la part de Lady Catelyn.

Il avait toujours les tâches les plus ingrates, comme s'occuper de nettoyer la merde de cheval ou nettoyer les porcheries du château. Il n'avait pas de cheminée dans sa chambre, parce qu'il n'avait pas grandi comme un noble.

Et quand il regarde l'enfant dans ses bras, il ne lui souhaite absolument pas le même sort. Alors, prenant un grand souffle, il murmura tellement bas que Ned, Catelyn et Sansa ne l'entendirent presque pas.

« Vous savez tous que la Reine Cersei avait perdu son premier enfant avec le Roi Robert ? Il se trouve que l'enfant n'est pas mort-né, et qu'il a été envoyé ailleurs par un traitre à la couronne. L'enfant a vécu sous le nom de Gendry Waters pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie. »

Jon était vaguement conscient des regards horrifiés de sa famille, mais il continua. Il sortit un document de sa veste et le tendit à Ned, qui le lut et ses yeux s'écarquilla.

« C'est un acte de mariage entre Arya Stark et Gendry Barathéon. Les témoins sont Jaime Lannister, Meryn Trant et Sandor Clegane. » Annonça doucement Ned. Catelyn et Sansa haletèrent. Jon en profita pour conclure. Il tendit l'enfant à Catelyn.

« Voici Orys Barathéon, fils d'Arya et Gendry Barathéon, héritier légitime du trône de fer. Et il est maintenant mon fils bâtard, Edward Snow, conçu avec une putain de taverne nommée Cassana, morte à l'accouchement. » Sa voix craqua sur la fin, et les larmes coulaient sur son visage, brouillant légèrement sa vision. Malgré tout, il vit sa famille hocher la tête, et Ned prit son fils adoptif par l'épaule. Ensemble, les cinq derniers Starks et le nouveau bâtard Stark rentrèrent dans le château, ou il était temps qu'ils reprennent une vie normale.

L'histoire n'arrête jamais de se répéter.


End file.
